


cardigan

by unicornsarescary



Series: my mind turns your life into folklore [2]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kinda Fluffy, but i had to hurt them a bit yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsarescary/pseuds/unicornsarescary
Summary: "and when i felt like i was an old cardigan, under someones bed, you put me on and said i was your favorite" - cardigan by taylor swift'the scene where dani has a nightmare about choking jamie, but they end up talking 'a continuation of my folklore prompts series
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: my mind turns your life into folklore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> don't have a ton to say about this one but it was really fun to write and i hope you enjoy !!
> 
> (and I again am posting at a weird time without editing a ton so i apologize)

The way the lady of the lake was pulling Dani down hadn’t gone unnoticed by Jamie, in fact Jamie had done everything she could to make Dani feel just a bit better wherever she could. Whether that be opening the shop later and later so they could stay together in bed just a bit longer, or calling up Owen to walk her through making meals so Dani wouldn’t have to worry about a thing. 

Dani noticed this of course, and couldn’t be anything other than grateful towards Jamie. Basking in the comfort of knowing she’d found her person, that they were it for each other no matter how much time they had left. And as the fog around her settled and became constant, Jamie was the one thing that could even begin to clear the air. Because when she faced reality, she knew there wasn’t much longer before she was gone. They’d been grasping at threads for a long time and eventually, they had to fall. 

And as time went on nightmares became less and less of a rarity in the small apartment. So waking up to the sound of stifled sobs didn’t surprise Jamie, but the manner in which Dani was slumped over her nightstand with a pen in her trembling hand did. 

Dani, who was still unaware of the brunette's consciousness, was silently cursing herself for something. “What’s going on here then?” Jamie asked in a voice that suggested she was making an attempt to lighten the situation. Dani fell at hearing the gardener's voice full of sleep, the pen she was barely holding clattering to the floor forgotten and her body flopping onto Jamie’s chest. 

She allowed herself to let go in the scent of Jamie’s flannel, screaming out messy cries and yells. She was filled with anger and sadness, and she exploded it into Jamie because Jamie was the safest thing that she ever had.

As her breathing evened and the tears subsided Dani croaked out “I’m sorry.” Jamie, who had begun to gently comb Dani’s hair with her fingers, paused for a moment then simply asked “What for? You’ve done nothing wrong, Dan.” 

Dani gave a small smile at the nickname, it was one Jamie only really used in tender situations. She then pulled herself up to face Jamie, almost crying again at the sight of her face. Wiping at her eyes she said, “I feel like I owe you an explanation for this” throwing her arms in a loose wave toward herself and the nightstand. 

“You don't owe me anything, love” Jamie responded with ease, Dani had always admired the brunette's ability to mold words into beautiful sentences. Despite being an English teacher Dani tended to stumble around her words never quite saying what she meant. 

“I think I need to talk through it, to get it out y’know?” Dani stumbled out shakily and somewhat nervously. Jamie gave a small nod to the blonde, wrapping her arms tightly around her midsection unwilling to face ever letting the old au pair go. So with Jamie’s arms wrapping securely around her she began to divulge the details of her nightmare. 

“It was terrifying, I was underwater when you came to face me and I lost control. I pulled you down, I was drowning you, being forced to watch the life drain from your face. And I was screaming at my body to stop, but I lost all control and my body belonged solely to the lady. Then I woke up and my hand was around your neck and I got scared, I didn’t want to risk you for a second Jay.” Dani finished with a break in her voice followed by a thick swallow. 

“Because when it’s me I can handle it,” she continued, “but when it’s you I break, I can’t have her or anything hurt you. You’re too special.”

Jamie began to tear up and chose to stay in silence for a moment, attempting to process everything she’d heard. She then opted to kiss Dani, slowly yet surely to give way to the words she couldn’t form. “You’re so strong you know?” the brunette finally stated resting her forehead against the blondes. 

“And I know how hard you’re fighting, I see it every day,” Jamie started, “I think if I didn’t know ya I wouldn’t even be able to see the monsters you’re fighting off. But, I need you to remember it’s okay to feel Dani, that bottling up all this shite isn’t gonna help with anything. You don’t need to be strong around me, you can’t scare me off, love. I am all in for you, and I know you’re the same for me. So talk to me about everything going on in that pretty little head of yours, yeah? I promise I wanna hear it, every single detail. That beast is no match for you alone, so imagine the power of the both of us.” she punctuated the last sentence with a short kiss, hoping Dani would understand how much she meant every word. 

With both women so unsure of what to do next Jamie turned over to check the alarm clock while giving Dani her hand, needing to maintain contact. “Alright, it’s 2 am, which means it’s too early for us to chat about this anymore and I reckon neither of us wants to go back to sleep so which movie are we watching?” Jamie asked softly with a small smile painted on her face and her hand tracing patterns into the bare skin of Dani’s stomach. 

They settled on some Audrey Hepburn movie, one that Dani had seen a million times but one that never ceased to bring her comfort. Though neither woman’s mind was particularly focused on the movie, no matter how hard they tried. The idea of their time coming to an end was an unbearable thought yet still inescapable. So they sat tangled in one another until they were lolled into a black, dreamless sleep for the few remaining hours until the alarm woke them alongside the painful reminder that they needed to face their demons.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading !! comments and kudos are always appreciated if you enjoyed the fic :) and feel free to send me prompts(folklore related or other) anytime!!


End file.
